Expect the Unexpected
by xKlaroline
Summary: AU/All Human. When Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson meet they had no idea what their managers had set up...Now they have to fight through the media, crazy ex's and fight for the love of each other.


Short AN: Hey guys. This will be AU (all human, no supernatural beings in this fanfic, sorry!) and the characters will be OOC sometimes – if not most of the time. It's the way I intend for it to be. Anyway enjoy the first chapter.

**Expect the Unexpected – Chapter 1.**

Caroline Forbes was running late. This was not acceptable. She was never late. Never. For anything. She had a meeting with her manager over something business related. Being a singer and an upcoming actress in a new movie was tiring work but she loved it! It was her passion to make people happy.

Checking her watch Caroline huffed in annoyance. She was running 10 minutes late and her OCD was kicking in. Her driver told her that traffic was slowly starting to move.

Taking deep breaths she told herself to calm down. Opening her purse she picked up her phone and opened up a blank message. 'Hey Ric I am going to be late. Stuck in traffic I'll be there as soon as possible, x' clicking send; she scrolled down her contacts and clicked on her managers name and dropped the phone back in her purse.

No later than 20 minutes later she was rushing into her manager's office; which was small and cosy. Ric had added recliner chairs and couches to the enclosed space to make the room more appealing and comfortable – plus he had Caroline's help choosing the furniture and she admired her own work. Caroline slowed down as she came to a stop in the middle of the room; desperately trying not to trip over in her heels. "Sorry I am late guys! Traffic was appalli- Sweet momma!" She cried out embarrassed. Stood opposite herself was Niklaus Mikaelson, otherwise known as Klaus Mikaelson but she thought Niklaus was sexy and so was he. Licking her lip along her lower tier slowly as she took in his appearance, he was sporting black jeans with a v neck grey t-shirt and a pair of those sexy boots he always wore. Damn he was fine. Handsome, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful

Klaus' head had started spinning when he saw Caroline Forbes walk through the door. She was an exquisite beauty. The pictures and camera didn't show her to her true beauty. He took in her appearance and smiled. She had on a dark blue dress with a pair of black stilettos on with a matching black purse; her hair was slightly messy probably because she was rushing to get to the meeting. He found her to be sexy and beautiful. He stopped his thoughts then. What was he doing! He had just broken up with his girlfriend and he was already looking at another woman.

"Caroline I would like you to meet Niklaus Mikaelson and his manager Jenna." She smiled at them and shook Jenna's hand before Klaus walked over to her and shook her hand. She felt sparks and blushed, looking down. They soon separated and Ric cleared his throat and gave them his 'hey its Tuesday look' otherwise known as 'this is business, kiddo's'. Caroline loved her manager to pieces but he was a weird one, saying that though, he never failed to make her laugh.

"So for the important business…we would like you and Niklaus to fake date. Why? Because Niklaus has two movies being released later this month and Caroline you have an album coming out later on this week along with your movie later on this month." Ric said and they both froze.

Caroline's thoughts were going overdrive. She had to date Klaus? Could she do it? She had always had a crush on him and found him so gorgeous. And from what she had seen he had a nice personality and in interviews (not that she stalked him or anything) he seemed like a gentleman – which is what Caroline had been searching for her whole life.

Klaus was still frozen. He had to date Caroline Forbes? He had always fancied her but…could he date her? He had just got out of a three year long relationship and could be really commit to a fake relationship?

'_This is your career, Nik. You won't have to fall for the girl. It'll only be for a month tops.'_ Klaus said to himself, completely in his own world.

Their managers were staring at them impatiently waiting for a signal or one of them to speak. They opened their mouths to stay something when both of their clients nodded at the exact same time.

'_Creepy,' _they thought.

"Oh and another thing; you will both be living together." Jenna said and Caroline dropped her purse to the ground in shock whilst Klaus started to choke on thin air.

'_WHAT THE HECK!' _They both silently screamed.

When Caroline Forbes woke up this morning she hadn't expected to have to live with someone else – someone who she had a crush on, might she add!

In fact if you would of told her what just happened would happen today she probably would of laughed in your face.

But I suppose you have to always expect the unexpected.


End file.
